The present invention relates generally to antennas for use on spacecraft, and more particularly, to variable beamwidth antenna systems designed for use on spacecraft.
The present invention relates to improvements in offset Gregorian reflector antenna systems for use on communication satellites. Due to unpredictability of communication traffic, it is desirable that the beamwidth of the antenna radiation pattern be changeable when the spacecraft is on orbit.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have improved variable beamwidth antenna systems that may be used on a spacecraft that has a changeable beamwidth.